


A Bit Nosey...

by Mrz_Dixxon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Romance, Sex Talk, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrz_Dixxon/pseuds/Mrz_Dixxon
Summary: Based off of an OTP prompt by the Tumblr Blog: otp-imagines-cultPrompt: Imagine Person A kissing Person B on the nose.Set after Carol and Daryl reunite season 7B, my spin on it...I wrote this before 7x10 :/





	

Daryl got out of bed and stretched. "What a view..." Carol chuckled behind him. Daryl smirked a little, then decided to turn around. "This sides even better..." She sat up and winked, the sheet sliding down, revealing her breasts.

"Shut it." He said while blushing.

"That's not what you were saying last night." She smiled running her hand through her wild hair. Daryl chuckled as she got out of bed. He turned his attention to a very prominent cigarette burn on her neck.

"Remind me, what the hell I was sayin' last night again?" He asked, cocking his head and watching her pull a pair of underwear out of the drawer. She put them on and turned to the man she left many love bites on the night before. She couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to him.

"My name..."

"Once," He said sliding his thumb across her collarbone. "I think you said mine more..." He smirked a little. He was right... the truth was she hadn't really had a man touch her the way Daryl had last night. He was so gentle with her in ways that Ed never was. It had been a long time since someone had made her legs shake the way Daryl did.

"Please," she scoffed but slowly began to blush. Her body then started to react to his fingertips as they slid over her skin. She moved in closer wanting to feel the warmth of his nude body against hers. Carol always loved Daryl, every since he risked his life to find her daughter. As his hand fell she caught it in hers. "I...love you, you know? I have for quite awhile." She said examining his hand and then looking up into his eyes.

"Couldn't tell," He smiled pulling her close. "Love you too." He smiled, kissing her cheeks and then he kissed her on the nose.

"You do realize you're still completely naked right?" Carol lifted her brow.

"Aw hell Carol, your my girl I don't give a shit!"

"Well, what if someone walked in here! Ezekiel tends to show up often...he has this thing for me you know?" She winked.

"Ain't no one comin' in here! Your mine now..." He growled, kissing her neck. She began laughing, for once in her life Carol felt genuinely happy. She hadn't felt this happy since her beautiful daughter was born. He pulled away from her with a smile plastered on his face as well.

"Get dressed, we have things to do." She winked. He turned away and began picking up his clothes. She turned away and began getting dressed as well.


End file.
